


Un mal pour un bien

by StrangeReflexion



Category: Third Watch
Genre: 55-David, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion
Summary: [OS] « Tout ce qu’elle veut c’est que tu vives. Et pour cela elle est prête à te laisser mettre un terme à votre amitié si c’est le prix à payer. Voilà à quel point elle t’aime. »
Kudos: 1





	Un mal pour un bien

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Bosco venait de quitter l’appartement de Faith en claquant la porte. De la déception, voilà ce qu’il ressentait. Non, c’était bien pire que ça. Il se sentait trahi. Comment elle, sa meilleure amie, avait pu refuser de l’aider ? Après tout ce qu’il avait fait pour elle. Après s’être littéralement pris plusieurs balles dans le corps à sa place. Après avoir manqué d’y rester, d’ailleurs. Comment pouvait-elle se montrer aussi ingrate ? Bosco s’arrêta un instant sur le trottoir pour respirer profondément. Il bouillonnait tellement de colère qu’il en avait du mal à respirer. 

Faith et lui se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps maintenant qu’il lui avait semblé naturel de se tourner vers elle. Il était certain qu’elle serait la seule à accepter de l’aider. Qu’elle serait la seule en mesure de comprendre à quel point tout ceci était important. Il n’avait pas besoin de médecins, il avait besoin de reprendre les patrouilles. Avec ou sans elle, il s’y habituerait, mais il avait besoin de retrouver la routine des heures passées entre le RMP et les courses poursuites dans les rues de New York. Il avait besoin de l’adrénaline quotidienne comme un drogué a besoin de sa dose. Parce que son boulot c’était sa vie. Sans ça il n’était plus rien. Il n’était plus personne. 

Plusieurs mois déjà qu’il était en arrêt, coincé sur un lit d’hôpital à attendre que son corps se décide à guérir et à reprendre des forces. Des mois qu’il n’attendait qu’une chose : sortir de là et retourner sur le terrain. Mais à cause de Faith, à cause de son entêtement, tout cela semblait compromis. 

Je ne t’aiderai pas, lui avait-elle dit. Comme ça, sans ciller. Sans éprouver le moindre remord. Elle l’avait juste rembarré comme elle aurait refusé quelque chose à un de ses gamins. Mais bordel, il n’était plus un gosse ! Et elle n’était pas sa mère ! Elle n’avait pas le droit de décider à sa place ce qui était bon pour lui et ce qui ne l’était pas. Elle n’avait pas à juger ses choix. Pour qui se prenait elle, exactement ? Madame l’inspecteur Yokas. Mitchell, se corrigea-t-il lui-même mentalement et ça l’énerva un peu plus. Qu’est-ce qu’il en avait à faire de sa vie privée, à cet instant ? Elle l’avait trahi. 

Elle était responsable de ce qui leur arrivait maintenant. De la fin de leur amitié. Elle avait pris une décision pour eux deux alors elle n’avait qu’à en assumer les conséquences. Comment pourrait-il à nouveau lui faire confiance après le coup bas qu’elle venait de lui faire ? Et elle l’avait regardé droit dans les yeux pendant tout ce temps. Bosco la détestait pour ça. Il détestait la pitié qu’il avait lu dans ses yeux tandis qu’il insistait et qu’il la suppliait. Il détestait la réprobation qu’il avait vu sur son visage. Et il détestait encore plus se détester pour les mots qu’il avait prononcé à son égard. Pour cet élan de regrets qui l’avait traversé quand elle avait détourné le regard et que sa voix s’était brisée lorsqu’elle lui avait fait remarquer à quel point il était injuste avec elle. 

Non, elle méritait tout ce qu’il lui avait dit. Elle méritait sa colère et ses accusations. Elle méritait le champ de ruine de leur amitié sur lequel il l’avait laissé. Elle méritait de se sentir coupable de l’avoir trahi. Il espérait bien qu’elle se sentait coupable, en tout cas.

*

L’alcool n’avait rien d’apaisant ce soir-là. Le whisky glissait dans sa gorge, laissant derrière lui une traînée brûlante, mais sa colère était plus ardente encore. La tension dans son corps en était à présent presque douloureuse. De sa main libre, Bosco serra et desserra le poing. Il cognerait bien volontiers quelqu’un. Peut-être que se faire cogner un peu aussi lui remettrait les idées au clair. Quand il se rendit compte que sa main tremblait, il la posa comme l’autre autour de son verre. Il attendit que Rose revienne derrière son comptoir et lui demanda de le resservir. Il voyait bien la lueur réprobatrice dans son regard, mais il appréciait qu’elle ne dise rien. Ce n’était pas vraiment le soir pour recevoir une leçon de morale de la part de sa mère. Il voulait boire en silence jusqu’à noyer toutes ses émotions. Il voulait se saouler jusqu’à oublier Faith et sa perfide traitrise.

Mais plus il tentait de l’oublier et plus elle semblait persister dans son esprit. Elle était comme ça, Faith. Toujours là, quelque part, au coin de son esprit. Toujours là à ses côtés. Il avait cru que ça durerait à jamais, qu’une amitié comme ça était indestructible. Ils en avaient traversé des disputes, toutes plus intenses les unes que les autres. Mais jusqu’à présent ils s’étaient toujours relevés. Parce qu’ils s’étaient toujours soutenus, qu’importe la situation, qu’importe l’état de leur relation, et qu’importent les conséquences. Ils avaient toujours accepté de prendre des risques l’un pour l’autre. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

Faith refusait de tirer sur une stupide cible à sa place pour lui permettre de reprendre son poste. De quoi avait-elle peur, exactement ? Que quelqu’un l’apprenne et qu’elle soit déchue de son grade d’inspecteur ? Il n’arrivait pas à croire que Faith en était arrivée là, à un stade où son boulot comptait plus que lui. Pendant plus de dix ans ils s’étaient toujours fait passer avant leur boulot, elle l’avait même souvent fait passer avant sa propre famille. En quoi aujourd’hui était différent, exactement ? Ce qu’il lui demandait ce n’était quand même pas la mer à boire. Juste un foutu score au stand de tir. Il ne lui demandait même pas d’être excellente, son score moyen ferait très bien l’affaire. Il devait juste montrer qu’il était encore capable d’atteindre une cible pour obtenir sa requalification. Alors quoi ? Parce qu’elle était inspecteur et que lui n’était même plus capable d’être un simple officier à cause de ses blessures – des blessures qu’il avait eues en la protégeant elle ! – il ne méritait même plus son aide ? Il ne méritait plus sa considération ? Bosco fit claquer sa langue avec frustration. Faith avait changé. Il ne la reconnaissait plus. 

« Si tu comptes vider mes réserves, tu pourrais au moins me dire ce qui te chagrine à ce point, lui fit remarquer Rose en lui resservant un verre.  
\- C’est Faith.  
\- Je m’en serais doutée… commenta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais encore ?  
\- Je croyais pouvoir lui faire confiance, et elle m’a trahi.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? »

Bosco lui raconta alors l’intégralité de la dispute qu’il avait eu avec son ancienne partenaire. La façon dont il était arrivé chez elle dans de bonnes dispositions, avec juste l’intention de lui demander un service. Après tout ce n’était pas la première fois. Il lui fit la même confession qu’à Faith, à propos de ses problèmes de vision, et des conséquences que cela risquait d’avoir sur sa requalification s’il passait le test lui-même. Alors il avait demandé son aide à Faith. Elle était sa meilleure amie après tout. Ils avaient déjà triché – ou du moins fait quelques écarts au règlement – de nombreuses fois l’un pour l’autre. Ils n’auraient pas dû être à ça près, normalement. _Normalement_. C’était là toute la nuance. Depuis la fusillade plus rien ne semblait normal. A commencer par Faith. 

Bosco lui fit savoir la réaction de son ancienne partenaire par rapport à sa demande, mettant l’accent sur la distance qu’il avait semblé y avoir entre eux à ce moment-là. Faith avait été si détachée de la situation, comme si elle n’y attachait aucune espèce d’importance puisque ça ne la concernait pas. Ce n’était pas son poste à elle qui était en péril, elle pourrait dormir sur ses deux oreilles toutes les nuits à venir, contrairement à lui. Elle avait même osé lui dire qu’il retrouverait bien une place ailleurs dans le département, s’il tenait tant que ça à rester dans la police. Elle avait osé lui dire cela tout en sachant que lui ce qu’il voulait faire de sa vie c’était patrouiller dans les rues de New York. C’était ce qu’il aimait et ce en quoi il était doué. Tout le monde n’avait pas la chance d’être promu inspecteur du jour au lendemain.

Bosco noya d’autres remarques salées dans l’alcool, avalant son breuvage d’une traite. Cette fois-ci il n’attendit pas que sa mère réagisse et attrapa la bouteille qui était posée là sur le comptoir et se resservit lui-même. 

« Mon fils, tu n’es qu’un abruti, se contenta de dire Rose lorsqu’il se tut enfin. »

La mère et le fils échangèrent un regard et Bosco finit par baisser les yeux. Epaules voûtées, il plongea son regard dans le liquide ambré. A quoi s’attendait-il ? Bien sûr que Rose n’allait pas prendre sa défense. Toute occasion était bonne pour le remettre à sa place.

« Depuis quand mon fils est-il un tricheur ? insista néanmoins la barmaid. Je t’ai élevé mieux que ça. Tu m’as habitué à mieux que ça, aussi. Malgré ton foutu caractère tu as toujours été quelqu’un de droit, Maurice. Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Je ne peux pas être mis sur la touche, Ma’. »

Rose soupira mais posa une main sur celle de son fils qui accepta de la prendre en retour. 

« Tu finiras par reprendre ton travail, mon bébé. Mais si tu n’es pas en état de le faire, alors tu ne dois pas tricher pour y arriver. Donne-toi du temps.  
\- Rien me prouve que ça changera quoique ce soit. Et puis je peux pas juste rester sans rien faire, Ma’. Je vais devenir fou. »

Bosco soupira à son tour et croisa les bras sur le comptoir avant de poser la tête dessus. Rose lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. 

« Faith a eu raison de refuser de t’aider.  
\- Elle aurait pas dû.  
\- Elle a bien fait.  
\- Mais elle aurait pas dû, insista-t-il. C’est ma meilleure amie. Elle est censée être de mon côté. Elle est censée me soutenir quoi qu’il arrive.  
\- Donc si je comprends bien elle est censée accepter toutes les idioties et te regarder mourir sans réagir ?  
\- J’ai failli mourir pour elle, elle me doit bien ça ! »

Rose donna un coup de torchon sur le haut du crâne de son fils et le regarda avec un air sévère.

« J’espère que tu n’as pas eu le culot de lui dire une telle chose, le gronda-t-elle.  
\- Qu’est-ce que ça peut faire ?  
\- Qu’est-ce que ça peut faire ?! s’insurgea Rose. Non mais est-ce que tu t’entends parler ?! »

Bosco soupira et vida une fois encore son verre. Il tendit le bras vers la bouteille de whisky mais Rose l’écarta hors de sa portée.

« Non, ça suffit. J’en ai assez de tes bêtises, Maurice.  
\- Ma’…  
\- Pas de ça avec moi, le coupa-t-elle fermement. Dois-je te rappeler tout ce que Faith a fait pour toi depuis que vous vous connaissez ? Parce que je n’en connais pas beaucoup des personnes qui feraient la même chose.  
\- Parce que je suis un putain d’égoïste, c’est ça ?  
\- En l’occurrence, oui. Dans cette situation mon fils tu te montres égoïste, et je vais te dire pourquoi.  
\- Sans façon, merci. Je suis pas venu ici pour ça. Si je veux un sermon je vais à l’église.  
\- Maurice Lewis Boscorelli ! gronda-t-elle. Maintenant tu vas te taire et ouvrir bien grand tes oreilles parce que je ne me répèterai pas deux fois. »

Bosco soupira mais hocha la tête. De toute façon il savait que sa mère ne le lâcherait pas avant d’avoir terminé. Alors autant régler ça au plus vite. 

« Faith a toujours été la plus réfléchie de vous deux, Dieu merci, et aujourd’hui encore tu me le prouves, espèce d’idiot… déclara-t-elle d’un ton plus calme. Tu ne comprends donc pas que si elle a refusé c’est pour ton propre bien ? Elle a bien compris les risques que tu coures si jamais tu reprends le travail dans ton état. Si tu ne sais même plus tirer sur une cible immobile, que se passera-t-il si tu te retrouves au milieu d’une fusillade ? Combien de tes collègues vont devoir mourir pour que tu t’en rendes compte ? Est-ce que frôler la mort une fois ne t’as pas suffi ? Cherches-tu à ce point à rejoindre Michael ?  
\- Ma’… »

Bosco baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard de sa mère. Il n’avait pas vraiment réalisé les conséquences que toute cette histoire avait eu sur elle, aussi. Tout c’était passé si vite et il en aurait presque oublié qu’elle avait failli le perdre lui le jour même où ils enterraient Mikey. Il ne s’était pas mis à sa place et il l’avait blessé. Pour cela, Bosco se sentit coupable. 

« Faith est restée à ton chevet presque tous les jours après la fusillade. Et du mien, aussi, alors même qu’elle était en plein divorce et qu’elle se battait pour la garde de ses enfants. Tous les jours, dès qu’elle avait du temps libre, elle était là à ton chevet, Maurice.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Non, justement, tu ne sais pas. »

Rose lui parla alors de toutes les discussions que les deux femmes avaient eues, de longues heures durant, dans cette chambre d’hôpital. Faith s’était beaucoup confiée, comme elle l’aurait habituellement fait auprès de son partenaire, et Rose avait pu mieux appréhender à quoi ressemblait la vie de la femme qui veillait au quotidien sur son fils. Et quelle vie chaotique. Elle en avait du courage.

« De toutes les personnes qui sont venues te voir pendant que tu étais dans le coma, Faith était la seule à toujours croire en toi. Pas une seule fois elle n’a perdu espoir, alors même que les médecins n’étaient pas optimistes. Elle avait foi en toi. Elle savait que tu allais te réveiller et te remettre. »

Rose se servit un verre et resservit son fils par la même occasion. Elle avait un sourire triste sur le visage. 

« A chaque fois que quelqu’un disait devant elle qu’il ne fallait pas se faire trop d’illusions quant à ton état de santé, c’était ce qu’elle disait : « Bosco va se réveiller et il reviendra bosser comme avant, vous verrez. Il est solide. C’est le meilleur d’entre nous. Il s’en remettra ».  
\- Sauf que ça sera pas le cas. Même si je reprenais le boulot, elle m’a laissé tomber.  
\- Tu ne comprends donc rien, fils ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Elle n’a jamais voulu de cette promotion. Tout ce qu’elle voulait c’était reprendre les patrouilles avec toi, comme avant. Mais elle n’a pas eu le choix. Une histoire de services internes ou quelque chose comme ça.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, elle ne s’est pas étendue sur le sujet. A vrai dire je pense que ça lui a surtout échappé, et qu’elle n’avait pas l’intention de me dire ça. En tout cas elle était très contrariée. »

Bosco baissa la tête. Elle ne lui avait jamais fait part de ce détail. Pourquoi ? Alors évidemment, lui ne s’était rendu compte de rien. Après tout il devait bien reconnaître qu’elle avait les capacités pour ça. Elle avait réussi à retrouver la gamine enlevée quand les inspecteurs de la crim’ n’avaient pas levé le petit doigt. En vérité cette promotion ne l’avait pas vraiment surpris.

« Mais tu la connais mieux que moi, poursuivit Rose, et elle a fait du mieux avec le pire. En plus de devoir gérer son divorce, sa nouvelle promotion était stressante pour elle. Dieu merci tu t’es réveillé et ça a été un soulagement pour tout le monde. Ça l’a aidé à tenir le coup, tu sais ? Quand elle a perdu la garde de ses enfants.  
\- Ouais, je suis au courant… Fred n’est qu’un connard.  
\- Ce ne sont pas les mots que j’ai employés exactement, mais je suis d’accord. »

Il y eut un moment de silence entre eux tandis que les mots s’imprégnaient dans la tête de Bosco.

« Tu ne devrais pas lui en vouloir, lui dit Rose au bout d’un moment.  
\- Je sais pas si c’est possible.  
\- La seule raison pour laquelle elle a fait ça, c’est parce qu’elle tient à toi.  
\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ?  
\- Oh, Mau’… »

Rose le regarda avec une moue pleine de pitié, comme s’il était la seule personne sur Terre incapable de comprendre le truc le plus simple au monde.

« Tout ce qui s’est passé depuis la fusillade, ça l’a changé, tu sais ?  
\- Ouais, ben c’est pas la seule.  
\- Pendant que tu étais inconscient, elle m’a confié ne plus aimer son mari depuis longtemps. Tu le savais ?  
\- En quoi ça me concerne ? s’impatienta-t-il.  
\- La seule raison pour laquelle elle s’est tant battue pour son mariage, c’était pour le bien de ses deux petits. Et quand, à la suite du divorce, elle n’a pas su garder ses enfants auprès d’elle, ça l’a brisé. Tu n’imagines pas ce que peux ressentir une mère dans cette situation, mon bébé, mais crois-moi, c’est la chose la plus terrible qui soit.  
\- C’est injuste, reconnut Bosco. Cette décision est débile. Fred ne méritait pas d’obtenir la garde. Pas après tout ce qu’il a fait.  
\- Faith m’a dit qu’elle ne pourrait pas supporter de te perdre toi aussi. Qu’elle n’en aurait pas la force. Ce jour-là, Maurice, Faith a pleuré dans mes bras. Je ne l’avais jamais vu comme ça. C’est pour ça que je le sais. »

Bosco la regarda en silence un instant avant de comprendre qu’elle faisait référence à ce qu’elle lui avait dit plus tôt. Il détourna le regard. Pour lui ça n’expliquait rien. Si elle tenait tant à lui, elle aurait accepté de l’aider parce qu’elle savait que ça comptait pour lui.

« Je vois pas ce que ça change.  
\- Maurice… soupira Rose. Quand arrêteras-tu d’être aussi borné ?  
\- Alors éclaire-moi ! s’emporta-t-il de frustration. Si je suis si stupide, dis-moi ce que j’ai pas compris ! »

Rose le regarda un instant. Son regard n’avait rien de réprobateur, au contraire. Il était étonnamment doux. Elle prit son menton entre ses mains.

« Cette femme t’aime, Mau’. Et je ne parle pas juste d’une tendre affection.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Même si elle n’en a pas totalement conscience elle-même, ça se voit dans ses gestes. Dans la façon dont elle te regarde, aussi. Et dans les décisions qu’elle prend vous concernant.  
\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes… ?  
\- Tout ce qu’elle veut c’est que tu vives. Et pour ça elle est prête à te laisser la chasser de ta vie, à te laisser mettre un terme à votre amitié, aussi longue et précieuse soit-elle à ses yeux, si c’est le prix à payer. C’est un mal pour un bien, comme on dit.  
\- C’est ridicule… protesta faiblement Bosco.  
\- Ce qui est ridicule c’est que tu sois aveugle à ce point, mon fils.  
\- Mais…  
\- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Elle sait mieux que personne ce qu’elle risquait en refusant de t’aider. Mais elle a volontairement choisi de taire ce qu’elle ressent pour toi et mettre en péril ce que vous avez construit au fil des ans pour te protéger de toi-même. De deux terribles douleurs, elle a choisi la moindre. Voilà à quel point elle t’aime. »

Si Bosco se sentait mal en arrivant ici, à présent il se sentait accablé. Comme si tout le poids de la vérité venait de lui tomber dessus d’un coup. Est-ce que ce que disait sa mère était vrai ? Et si c’était effectivement le cas, comment avait-il pu passer à côté ? Il devait pourtant reconnaître que sa mère n’avait pas tort sur un point : Faith avait changé depuis la fusillade. Elle semblait moins joyeuse, plus distante. Pas seulement avec lui, mais avec tout le monde. Il avait mis ça sur le compte de sa promotion, comme tellement d’autres choses… mais si ça n’était pas la vraie raison à cela, finalement ? Sa mère avait raison, il était terriblement stupide. 

« Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? murmura-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains. »


End file.
